This disclosure relates to optimizing compilation of an input into a distributed software application. A software developer typically uses an integrated development environment (IDE), also known as integrated design environment or integrated debugging environment, for developing software applications. An IDE generally provides comprehensive facilities for software development and normally includes a source code editor, a compiler and/or interpreter, build automation tools, and a debugger. Sometimes a version control system and various other development tools are integrated into the IDE to simplify the construction of a graphical user interface (GUI). Some IDEs also have a class browser, an object inspector, and a class hierarchy diagram, for use with object oriented software development.
Software applications, such as rich internet applications (RIAs), which are web applications that generally have the features and functionality of traditional desktop applications, may include client and server portions for execution on a respective client computing device and a server computing device. RIAs typically form a stateful client application with a separate services layer on the backend. RIAs typically run in a web browser, or do not require software installation on a local machine, and run locally in a secure environment called a sandbox. A sandbox is generally a security mechanism for safely running programs. Sandboxes are often used to execute untested code, or non-trusted programs from unverified third-parties, suppliers and non-trusted users. An IDE may be used to develop an RIA and to manage the client and server portions of the application.